


“Maybe there’s a Reason We Always End up Together”

by BlondeFairy85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Out of Character, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeFairy85/pseuds/BlondeFairy85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knows Stiles is his mate, but isn't ready to let Stiles know yet because he still feels he's to young. But when the Alpha pack  invades and Chris Argent takes it upon himself to call in more hunters, things start going wrong and Derek and Stiles need each other more than ever to get through it all alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuck in a ditch with Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Teen Wolf Fan Fiction... So hopefully its ok.  
> If it goes ok, hopefully i'll be able to make a second part with more explicit fun in it.

“Stay down” Derek hissed. He had his entire weight pressed down on top of Stiles in the wet, muddy ditch they were hiding in. “As if I could move” he hissed back at Derek. Derek growled lightly in his ear to shut up for once in his life before he got them both killed.

With the Alpha Pack in Beacon Hills, Chris Argent had taken it upon himself to call in back up hunters to help deal with the problem. Unfortunately not all of these hunters followed the code, which meant they wanted to kill any werewolf and human associated with them. Chris hadn't expected that when he asked for backup, but now that they were here, and knew the problem, there was no getting them to leave Beacon Hills.

This is how Derek ended up on top of Stiles in a muddy ditch hiding from five hunters scanning the woods. Stiles wasn't supposed to be going anywhere without a wolf with him due to the Alpha Pack roaming Beacon Hills, but it seemed Scott let his libido get the best of him and was out trying to convince Allison to take him back; Leaving Stiles, his human friend, alone in the woods, with hunters and an Alpha Pack on the loose. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek had heard Stiles running through the woods, his heart beating so loud he’s surprised it didn't burst through his chest, he was wheezing like he’d been running for hours and smelled blood on him somewhere. And it was the smell of the blood that had Derek sprinting through the woods as fast as he could, hunters, alphas be damned he had to help his human member of his pack, his mate; Even if he was more trouble than he was worth sometimes. 

He only smelled humans in the woods, so he knew it wasn't the Alpha’s chasing him. If it was, Stiles would already be dead. (A thought that made his heart stop in his chest.) He caught up with Stiles, coming up behind him with a hand over a mouth and arm tight around his middle. He picked him and threw him in the closest ditch he could find that would hide them from the hunter’s eyes. He did his best to cover them up with leaves and mud. Stiles struggled at first not knowing who had him, until Derek hissed close to his ear “Stay Down” and Stiles stopped struggling instantly, his heart rate normalizing and breathing evening out “As if I could move” he hissed back. Derek couldn't believe that even in a life or death situation, Stiles could still be a smart ass. What did surprise him was how quickly the young man calmed down the minute he was aware it was Derek who had him. He tried not to think too much on that. Maybe Stiles could feel their bond as well and it wasn't just Derek. (Even if Stiles didn't know he was his mate yet, his body reacted to Derek’s as if it was already his) 

Not moving from their positions but listening as the hunters moved farther away, Derek asked Stiles where the hell Scott was. Derek could hear Stiles heartbeat pick up at that and smell the anger coming from him, “Allison called and said she wanted to talk to him, so he bailed of course leaving me out here to find my way back. Which is how the hunters found me alone, and even though I was human, that didn't seem to matter. They knew I was part of your pack, I took off running in the direction I thought my jeep was in, when I saw them pull their weapons forward. I didn't get far when they shot me in the damn arm with a fucking arrow. Causing me to trip and roll down a hill and get turned around. So now I've been running around for the past hour away from them still shooting at me. AT ME!! I’M A DAMN HUMAN. FUCK HUNTERS AND THEIR CODE!” Derek put his hand back around Stiles mouth, trying to keep his voice quite. They didn't need his screaming to bring the hunters back to their position. It amazed Derek that even dirty, exhausted, and wounded Stiles could get that all out in one breath. When Derek removed his hand, Stiles just muttered something about Scott and his stupid horny werewolf self.

When Derek was sure the coast was clear and helped Stiles up and examined his wound on his arm. It was just a graze and it would heal fine. Yet he still took him to Deaton’s to have it stitched and cleaned. He then took him home and went back to the woods to find his Jeep and drive it home so his dad wouldn't be suspicious. When he climbed through Stile’s window he was already passed out face first in nothing but boxers on his bed feigning sleep. Stiles opened one eye and glared at Derek, “We gotta quit meeting like this sour wolf.” Right as Stiles passed back out Derek had to throw him self out the window to keep him self from climbing in the bed with Stiles and making sure he was protected. His mate was young and human and if he came on to strong he would scare him away


	2. Searching for Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is missing for a few days and needs Stiles' help.

Stiles tried to get a hold of Derek for two days after the woods incident. At the moment he was currently ignoring Scott because it was his fault they were in the woods anyway. Scott being the potato that he is got the directions wrong and never did find Allison.

So he tried for two days to get a hold of Derek to thank him for saving his life. And he’d been trying, and failing, for the past two days not to think about Derek’s hot, hard body lying on top him. And he could feel Derek hard on top of him, pressing into his the cleft of his ass (Which meant Stiles wasn't the only one affected). Even if it was in a muddy ditch, it was still hot and Stiles couldn't get his mind off it.

He’d woken up way to many times in the middle night with the thoughts of Derek's tongue on his body, sucking his collar bone, down his chest and pulling his boxers off and wrapping his hot, wet mouth around his cock. Stiles woke up every time before anything good could happen and he was tired of it. He’d have to stroke himself off with thoughts of Derek’s tongue circling the head of his cock and shooting his cum down Derek’s throat.

When he couldn't get a hold of Derek by phone he went looking for him, like the idiot he was. Because if two nights ago was any indication, the woods weren't exactly the safest place to be, but what could he do, he needed to find Derek and thank him... yea thank him. Plus he just felt like something was wrong, deep inside, he knew something was wrong. So he checked the abandoned rail car area first and only found Isaac and Peter. Isaac and Stiles had actually become friends since the whole warehouse showdown so they weren't too surprised to see him there. Even though Scott said he didn't want Derek as his Alpha, they still all worked together to see what to do about the Alpha Pack and the new hunters in town.

“Hey Isaac, Peter, is Derek around?” 

Isaac glanced up from some Chemistry book he was reading and stated simply, “No he went out to do some recon on the new hunters in town and see what he could find about the Alpha Pack.” 

“How long ago was that” Stiles asked

Isaac just looked at him like he was crazy, “I don’t remember dude, he’s our Alpha we don’t ask when he comes and goes, he just goes.” 

UGGHHHH Stiles moaned, “Fine I’ll see you guys later”

Stiles could only think of one other place to look for Derek. Why was no body else worried that they hadn't heard from their Alpha? Scott may not think of Derek as his Alpha, but Stiles did. No matter how many times he threatened to rip his throat out with his teeth, he always protected him, always put him self in the line of fire to keep Stiles safe and though Derek would never admit it, he came to Stiles for information or help when he didn't know something or needed help. Stiles owed it to him to find him and make sure he was OK and that he didn't need any help. He pulled up to the burnt shell of the Hale house and stopped his Jeep right in front of the door.

The minute he stepped out the jeep, the hair on the back of his nape stood up, he knew something was wrong. Even with his human nose he could smell a large amount of blood. Without even thinking he ran head first into the house looking for Derek. He whispered for Derek knowing he could hear him with out having to yell. But no one answered. He looked down at the floor and noticed blood trails that someone had tried to cover with the dirt and ash on the floor. He got down on his hands and knees and moved the ash and dirt out of the way following the trail until he found Derek huddled in a closet under the stairs covered in blood. His middle was shredded, by what looked like claws and claw marks down his arms and legs.

Stiles rushed to Derek, putting his head to chest checking for a heartbeat. Thank GOD he heard a slow thump of his heart. He cradled his face in his hands and wiped some of the blood away, slowly saying his name to wake him up but not spook him, so he didn't end up with claw marks in his stomach. “Derek! Derek! Wake up sourwolf; you can’t be dead, wake up! Whose gonna threaten to rip my throat out if you don’t get better?” 

Derek moaned and opened one eye, and deadpanned Stiles with a stare and simple stated “I still might if you don’t stop petting me like a puppy” Stiles stopped immediately when he realized his hands were in his hair rubbing and his other was rubbing the skin on his stomach that wasn't shredded. 

“HEY HEY your alive!” Stiles shouted too excited to be quite. “Come on we gotta get you out of here, what the hell happened anyway?” “You know we gotta quit finding each other like this”

Stiles took off one of his shirts and wrapped it around Derek’s middle to help stop the bleeding on his stomach and put an arm under Derek’s shoulder to help him stand and dragged him to his jeep. “Stiles where the hell are you taking me!?” 

“To my house to clean you up, my dad is on some police training this week so he won’t be there, and no offense I don’t trust your uncle. So we’re going to my house to shower, bandage you and make you sleep so you’ll heal faster. You will heal won’t you? 

“Yes I’ll heal, and how in the hell do you speak so much in one breath? 

“It’s a gift I have” Stiles simple said with a shrug, trying not to panic at the amount of blood that was coming out of Derek.

When they got to his house, Stile threw Derek in the shower and left him with a towel and some pants that were to big on him for Derek to put on. When he came out he was still oozing from the wounds on his stomach and legs, which were not covered by the pants he left for him to put on. He made Derek lay on his back on his bed and got started with his first aid treatment. Stiles knew Derek must be exhausted if he was letting Stiles move him around and trust him to bandage him up. He cleaned his wound on his stomach and tried not to think about other things under the towel he was just wearing so Stiles could bandage the wounds on his legs.

“So are you gonna tell me what happened?” Derek had been staring at Stiles the whole time he worked, following his hands and mouth as he moved down his body. It made Stiles flush from the tips of ears down the bottom of his chest. Derek took a deep breath and simple stated he received a message to meet with one of the Alphas to sort out why they were here and what they wanted with Beacon Hills. Stiles gave him is best Stilinski stare of “are you crazy” why would you go alone. When Derek just huffed and said “I went alone because I didn't want my Beta’s getting hurt and didn't want them to see it as a threat. It was a stupid mistake I thought they just wanted to meet, I was wrong; I was attacked and was able to escape barely. I’d been laying in the house for over a day when you found me. How did you find me, by the way?” 

Stiles didn't tell him the part of the bad feeling he kept having that something was wrong for the past two days, but just finished wrapping Derek’s leg and looked up from where he was sitting at the bottom of the bed. He huffed out a long breath and said as fast as he could “I had been trying to get a hold of you for two days to thank you for saving me from the hunters and I couldn't get a hold of you and so I went to the rail station and Isaac said you went out looking for something or another and the only other place I knew to look for you was your old house, so I went there looking for you. And while I was driving up the path I just felt like something was wrong and that’s when I found you and here you are. You saved me and I saved you.” 

Derek looked like he was going to say something smart ass, but just huffed out a long breath and closed his eye with a small smile and went to sleep. It said a lot about how far their friendship had come along that Derek felt safe enough to fall asleep wounded with only Stiles to protect him. He pulled the sheet over his legs and Stiles fell asleep sitting up with Derek’ legs in his lap, hand protectively over his stomach.

When he woke again, he was face first in rock hard chest, a steady heart beat in his ear and strong arms wrapped around him. Stiles moved back quickly to see what was going on to see Derek smirking at him running his hands through Stiles hair. “You and I always end up together in the weirdest situations.” and then he kissed Stiles on the lips quick and soft and as he jumped out of the window in Stiles sweat pants and shirt that was to tight, as he quipped, “don’t expect that too often”. 

Stiles just laid there with dumbstruck look on his face before he could even move and yell out the window, “so not cool sourwolf, its rude just kiss and run ya know!” Stiles slammed the window shut with a huff and went to the shower to take care of the massive boner that Derek had caused and then left him alone with it.


	3. And then the Hunters show up

The following Monday at school Scott kept asking Stiles why he smelled like Derek, and Stiles simply snapped at him that maybe its because Derek had to save him when Scott decided to leave him for a booty call. Scott actually looked ashamed at that but continued on as if Stiles hadn't said anything. Stiles was beginning to think that while Stiles was passed out when Derek was in his bed last night that Derek had scent marked his clothes because he hadn't been wearing any of these clothes the night Derek had to save him from the rogue hunters. Which Stiles was still scared of because they could be any body, any where and since Stiles was associated with werewolves and apparently the new best friend of the Alpha, things weren't boding well for Stiles.

Isaac had taking to being Stile’s shadow lately, whether that was Derek’s doing or the wolf was simply starting to like Stiles since they worked together on their homework all the time and Stiles was officially part of their pack. Either way, Stiles was happy to have another friend to hang out with since Scott had his head so far up Allison’s ass he didn't notice anybody lately but her. Stiles didn't find it odd that he was bonding so well with Isaac, maybe it was because he had been accepted into Derek’s pack, so Isaac was his pack brother and they had a special pack bond. (That was Stiles theory anyway and he was sticking to it) So when Stiles needed help practicing his shots in lacrosse Isaac had volunteered to help Stiles and play goal. (Stiles was pretty sure Isaac was happy to have another friend as well, since Boyd and Erica had left the pack and gone Omega.)

They had been playing for about an hour when a black van pulled onto the field and four men hopped out with electric batons and guns he was sure were filled with wolfs banes bullets. Isaac wolfed out and came to protect Stiles, but Stiles screamed at him to run and find Derek and Peter and not stop until he found them, Isaac hesitated but Stiles stood in front of him and forced him to run. His only thought was to protect his pack mate, make sure he was safe. The human’s wouldn't hurt Stiles bad but he knew the damage they would do to Isaac and he couldn't allow that. (It didn't even register to Stiles that his first thought was to get Isaac to safety) Isaac took off faster than Stiles could imagine and ran into the woods with hunters on his tail. Stiles prayed Isaac got away and got to Derek and Peter before he got hurt.

The hunters were slowly advancing on him when Stiles heard a blood curdling scream, cracking of bone and shredding of skin, when two very large twin Alphas came walking out of the woods. Stiles prayed that the blood they were covered in wasn't Isaac’s and prayed that they would kill the hunters currently still advancing on Stiles and not Stiles himself. Stiles knew better than to run, the wolves would see him as prey and chase him down and kill him as well.

The hunters fired guns into the stomach of one of the alpha’s taking one down, while the other took off the other way. Stiles was distracted by the scene before him when he realized there was a hunter right in front him of jolting him with the electric baton, knocking him straight to the ground unable to move. He was bound, dragged and thrown into the back of the van; the alpha with the bullet wound was thrown in after him, gagged and bound by thick, heavy chains.

Stiles didn't know how long they were in the van, but he passed out once or twice from his head banging into the hard metal of the van. The Alpha that he was in the van with, for whatever reason, scooted over until he could slide his stomach under Stiles’ head so it would quit hitting the floor. He kept sniffing Stiles’ hair and shirt. Stiles didn't question this bit of insanity but was thankful that the alpha was gagged so he couldn't rip Stiles’ throat out.

When they finally arrived at their destination the hunters dragged Stiles and the alpha out of the van, dropping them hard on the pavement, causing Stiles’ head to start bleeding from the force of it. The alpha growled loud at that. Again Stiles’ didn't know why the alpha was being protective of him but he wasn't going to push it or question it. They threw them both in a small cell with no windows, with only a small panel on the door, allowing a sliver of light in the room. The left Stiles and the alpha bound in the dark on the floor in the cold. Stiles turned as best he could to look at the alpha, he was developing purple rings under his eyes and he was becoming really pale. Stiles knew the bullet was laced with wolfs bane and that the alpha would die if he didn't do anything. Luckily for him Stiles started carrying wolfs bane in a small bag sealed in is pocket for cases like this if Derek, Scott, or Isaac ever got hurt. It looked like he would be using it on an alpha that may or may not want to kill him, but had protected him in the van and seemed pissed that he got hurt when he got pulled out of the van so he would do what he had to do to help him. Because Stiles was a bleeding heart and couldn't stand to see others suffer.


	4. And the Questioning Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunters want answers, Stiles isn't going to give any.

Hours seemed to pass before the hunters came back and dragged Stiles out of the cell kicking and screaming. The alpha lunged, trying to help keep the hunters from taking Stiles but he was still gagged and bound and weakened from the bullet so he couldn't do much. They took Stiles to another room that looked for all intense in purpose a torture chamber and he almost passed out at the tools he saw laying on the tables. They unbound his hands from behind his back and hung them above him on a hook so his feet couldn't touch the ground. They took the gag out of his mouth and one of the hunters smiled and stated he loved the sounds of screams of traitors to his own race. Stiles just spit in his face and told him to Fuck Off and that the wolves were better than them by miles. That earned him a punch to his face so hard he saw stars.

The two hunters pulled the table around with all the knives and pliers around and stopped it in front of Stiles. Stiles was suddenly scared he was not going to make it out of this alive and it worried him that his thoughts were only of Derek and would he be OK without someone to take care of him. Would Derek take care of his Dad because he would be alone now, and he worried that Isaac didn't make it back. That the alphas had eaten him or that the hunters had put a bullet in his head. 

He was ripped from his thoughts the minute he felt a knife against his skin. He instantly froze and quit struggling against the blade. The hunter smiled and ran the blade up his stomach and ripped his shirt open and off the rest of body, leaving his back and chest bare. “Now now little traitor we are going to play a game and I expect you to be quite, one peep out of you and your face will pay the price, agreed?” Stiles nodded his head in agreement.

“Now I want you to tell me where your Alpha and pack are hiding out and why the other pack is in town” Stiles didn't answer. He wouldn't give away his packs location and he didn't know why the other pack was in town. The hunter took something from the table started making small cuts along Stiles’ right side right between his ribs. When Stiles still didn't stay anything he sliced deeper and Stiles screamed and yelled “Fuck you, you piece of shit hunter I don’t know anything and I’m not going to tell you anything.” That earned another punch to the face from one hunter and a punch to the face from the other one. His lip was split and bleeding his eye was starting to swell and had blood dripping from his nose. Stiles wasn't sure how long they let him hang there making tiny biting slices in his stomach and hitting him with that stupid electric baton, but eventually they gave up and threw him back in the call with the alpha and a bottle of water. And yelled maybe next time he’ll be more forthcoming with information when they pull out the real tools to cut his pretty little body up with.


	5. Revelations

Stiles lay on the floor slowly bleeding from the wounds on his stomach and face. The alpha was in the corner looking worse than when he saw him last. He lay there for a while slipping in and out of consciousness for who knows how long, but when he finally woke up the alpha looked even worse. Stiles had either the greatest or dumbest idea ever. He felt in his pockets and realized how lucky he was they didn't remove his pants or they would have found the wolfs bane and lighter in his pocket. 

He gathered up his strength and crawled towards the alpha who growled a little when he got near him. Stiles looked him in the eye and then looked down and to the right, as if submitting to him so he knew he was no threat to him. This seemed to pacify the alpha and he quit growling. He crawled even closer and asked him, “Now if I take this gag out of your mouth you promise not to rip my throat out?” 

The alpha nodded and Stiles reached forward and grabbed the gag and pulled it out of the alpha’s mouth and backed away quickly. He licked his dry lips and actually for the love of GOD said thank you. Stiles took the bottle of water over to him and held his head and gave him some of the water. He was smelling Stiles wrist while he was giving him the water and when he was done Stiles asked him “Why do you keep smelling me?”

The alpha simply shrugged and said “You smell like an alpha’s mate, we try to protect each others mates. Mates are rare and are to be protected at all cost. No matter whose mate they are.” 

Stiles mouth dropped open and for once he had nothing to say, the alpha simply smirked, “You didn't know did you?” He laughed dry and rough. “Your alpha is dragging his feet, if you were my mate I’d have had you claimed and safe in our den so no one could ever harm you.”

Stiles knew he was staring at him like a gaping fish out of water. “I’m his mate?” Stiles stammered.

The alpha laughed again, “Yes his smell is all over you, and I mean all over you, he has yet to claim you I can tell, but you smell so strongly of him it’s a warning of other wolves to stay away.” 

Stiles didn't know what to say, but everything started making sense, how they were always able to find each other when they were in trouble, how Derek always came him to when he needed something, how he trusted to sleep with him when he was injured and unable to defend himself. That asshole, this whole time Stiles had been having wet fucking dreams of him and wondering if Derek felt the same and why Derek had avoided him after kissing him. Dammit Stiles was almost 18 he was not going to let Derek get away with not tell him something this important and if he got out of here he was going to tear him a new one. When Stiles came out of his stupor, the alpha was slumped in the corner looking worse and worse by the minute.

“What’s your name?” Stiles asked. “Gabriel” the alpha answered. Stiles thought for a moment of the alphas that had attacked Derek and wondered if this Gabriel was one of them.

“Are you one of the alphas that attacked Derek?”

Gabriel looked down and briefly ashamed, “No my twin and I were there, but we didn't attack. Our pack thought he had betrayed his kind and was working with the hunters. Especially when one of his betas smelled like a hunter” Gabriel stated slowly. "Our pack mate James has a bit of a temper and when Derek stated that, that beta wasn't part of his pack and that the hunter he was dating wasn't dangerous, James lost his temper and attacked, it was a bad fight, both injured badly.” 

Stiles lost it at that “ BADLY I had to stitch him back up, you guys left him for dead, MY MATE, and yes I didn't know he was my mate at the time, but I knew it was something stronger than just pack and I had to hunt him down and find him!” (it should worry Stiles that he was ready to claim Derek as his mate, but he had been feeling stronger for Derek for as long as could remember and now everything seemed to be clicking in to place) …. Wait you didn't happen to attack a beta running away from the hunters when they attacked did you?” Gabriel shook his head no. Stiles could finally breathe a sigh of relief that Isaac was alive and would hopefully find Derek and Peter.

Gabriel was getting paler by the minute and said he was sorry he couldn't change what had already been done. That they had only come to Beacon Hills to see that Derek had his pack under control since everything that had happened in the past year or so. And unfortunately the Argents had taken it has a threat and called rogue hunters who didn't follow code and kidnapped humans and wolves who hadn't harmed anyone. Stiles scooted closer to Gabriel and asked if it was OK if he peeled his shirt back looked at the wound. Gabriel nodded it was fine, on the verge of passing out. Stiles pulled the shirt back and looked at the bullet wound it was black and festering and black veins were spreading out from the wound. Stiles looked at Gabriel and told him that what he was going to do was going to hurt but to please not kill Stiles when he was done. Gabriel nodded leaned against the wall as best he could with his hands and feet bound. 

Stiles took the wolfs bane out of his pocket he had a burned it with the lighter he carried with him and put the mixture in the wound holding the gag over Gabriel’s mouth as he screamed with pain as the wolfs bane started to seep out of his body. Stiles pulled the gag out of Gabriel’s mouth and gave him more water. Stiles could barely hold his body up any more the wounds on his stomach were killing him and was pretty sure he had a concussion from all the blows he took the head. Gabriel looked at him and asked him what he told the hunters when they were torturing him. “Nothing! I would never give up my pack or…. Yours” before he passed out on the concrete floor of the cell.


	6. Escaping and Confrontations

When he woke up there was a tongue licking at the wounds on his stomach and then moved up to a particular bad gash on his head. Stiles whimpered and moved away but the alpha simple held him with a hand on his hip. So apparently he broke the chains while Stiles was passed out. “What are you doing” Stiles croaked. 

“My saliva will help heal the wounds quicker; the deeper ones on your stomach wouldn't stop bleeding I had to do something.” 

“Thanks I guess” Stiles said. Gabriel picked him up and put him behind him against the wall.

“I hear someone coming, when they come I’m going to attack and you are going to run as fast as you can, get out of here and find your pack, find your mate.”

The two hunters from before opened the door to attack, not expecting the alpha to be fully healed and unbound. He transformed and attacked the two before Stiles could even get close to the door to run. He had them shredded into pieces by the time Stiles reached the steps to run out of the cellar. He heard Gabriel come up behind him in only a pair of ripped jeans, covered in blood. Stiles tried not vomit right then and there. How had this become his life he wondered? Gabriel put a hand on Stiles back and pushed him forward up the stairs. The alpha listened at the door before determining it was safe and pushed it open. When they walked out the realized the cellar door was hidden in the ground under branches and leaves and wolfs bane, so that Stiles had to move it all out of the before Gabriel could walk out of the door.

Gabriel his head high in the air sniffing the wind as it blew. He told Stiles they were a couple of hours outside of Beacon Hills and would take a little bit to get back to their packs. Stiles was sore all over and Gabriel still didn't look like he was healed completely so they walked slowly through woods towards Beacon Hills; Gabriel keeping a steady hand on Stiles’ back to keep him from falling over. They found a small stream along the way and Gabriel washed the blood that was covering his body and Stiles drank farther up the river that wasn't blood coated water.

They had just got done at the stream when Gabriel froze and threw Stiles behind him blocking him between his back and a tree. He had started to shift claws out, eyes red and face started to shift as he crouched at the on coming threat. What burst through the clearing had Stiles clawing at Gabriel’s back, “No Gabriel NO, that’s my pack, that’s Derek, that’s my mate!” Gabriel calmed down and Derek looked surprised that Stiles had called him his mate but he was still crouched ready to attack Gabriel for having his hands on Stiles, red eyes glaring into Gabriel. 

Gabriel reached behind him and pushed Stiles forward. “I did my best I kept him safe, I was bound when they took him the first time, I couldn't get to him I’m sorry, but he saved me and I killed the hunters that did this to him.”

Derek took one look at Stiles battered body and a loud, tortured, pained howl ripped from his chest at seeing his mate harmed. Stiles ran to Derek and jumped in his harms punching him in the back and kissing him at the same time, yelling at him for not telling him he was his mate. Derek just kissed him back and held him back so hard; Stiles thought he could barely breathe. Peter and Isaac just looked on and shook their heads, muttering finally. Derek kissed him all over his face, lips, eyes, every bruise he could find. “You’re still so young, I didn’t want to freak you out, and I was trying to court you slowly to get you used to the idea.”

“You’re an idiot sourwolf” and Stiles kissed him soundly on the lips. Leaning his head against Derek’s he sighed “We gotta quit finding each other like this” 

Derek started growling again when he was rubbing his nose along Stile’s jaw and neck. “Why are you growling?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t like that you smell like him, his smell is all of you I don’t like it.” Derek all but spat out.

“Well I was bleeding everywhere and he had to stop the bleeding so he was licking my wounds and hid me behind him when the hunters came in so he could slaughter them, which I’m pretty sure I still might puke over” Stiles stated starting to turn a little green.

Derek looked at Gabriel and just nodded “Thank you for keeping my mate alive and taking care of the hunters who harmed him. Isaac here led your pack member to me and then to your pack where we hunted down all the other rogue hunters and took care of them all”, Derek smiled with to much fang and no hint of amusement. Stiles buried his face into Derek’s neck and looked over his shoulder at Isaac .

“I’m glad you got away OK” Isaac nodded and simply walked over to Stiles and placed his forehead against his.

He rubbed his face against whispering ,“well next time I’m not leaving you, I’ll fight to protect I’ll never let any one take you away again.” Stiles smiled at that and Derek snorted

“Please like I’m ever letting you out of my site again” Stiles yawned against Derek’s neck and said “we still gotta talk about you keeping me your mate a secret sourwolf.” Derek just rubbed his nose against Stiles’ and started walking with Isaac, Peter, Gabriel and the rest of his pack following behind them.


	7. The Start of Something Great

Isaac and Peter went back to the rail car station and the Alpha pack left after a talk with Derek and a promise to Derek call ahead of time before they encroach on his territory again. Derek took Stiles back to his house, which was still empty due to Stiles dad being away on his trip. He stripped Stiles down and put him the shower and thoroughly cleaned all of his wounds. He wrapped him a towel and laid him on his bed and like déjà vu started tending to Stiles wounds on his stomach and head. Stiles had fallen asleep in the shower and just let Derek move him however he wished. Derek removed his clothes all but boxers and climbed in bed with Stiles and pulled the covers over them both and pulled Stiles’ back against him holding him tight with his head tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped tight around middle and back. Rubbing his hands and legs all over his mate to be sure his smell covered over the other alpha’s smell. He licked small strips up his neck and behind his ears, over his eyes, and cheeks. He licked over his lips and Stiles moaned in his sleep. Derek finally fell asleep with Stile’s even breaths and heartbeat lulling him to sleep. His last thoughts before he passed out were that he would never let Stiles’ be hurt again and would be honest with him from now on.

Stiles woke with a jolt, screaming and thrashing. He was being held down, someone was speaking to him rubbing his nose against his pulse, licking strips up his neck, saying soothing words, that he was safe, that he was home and safe and no one would ever hurt him again. He calmed down immediately when he realized that it was Derek holding him down speaking to him, licking him, telling him he was OK. He reached his arms around Derek’s neck pulled him close into his body holding on as tight as he could shaking. Derek rolled them over and was rubbing small circles over Stiles back and scraping his nails in his scalp saying soothing words. “I will never let anything every happen to you again, every again, trust me” Stiles looked straight into Derek’s eyes and said “I do trust you, with all my heart, but you still owe me for not telling me I was your mate, because we could have be having all kinds of fun!” he said with a sly sleepy grin. 

And with that Derek rolled Stiles back on his back, pressed his body into his that they didn't know whose body began where and one ended. Derek started kissing Stiles aggressively ravaging Stiles’ mouth, hands roaming all over Stiles body. And Stiles knew that he was not going to be leaving this bed an unclaimed mate and the bond they had created would be even stronger that it was now. Stiles couldn't wait! Because there was a reason they always ended up together; whether it was beat and bruised up or just lost and confused and needing help. They were meant for each other and they would always find each other, no mater what.


End file.
